


If He’s Happy, I’m Happy

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song fic, Unreciprocated feelings, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: If Taxi’s happy, Br’aad’s happy.
Relationships: Br’aaxi, Oriana/Taxi (Just Roll With It)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	If He’s Happy, I’m Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never wrote a song fic before so I apologize. The song is “Dancing Without Music” by BRDGS.

“I need your help.” 

Br’aad stared wide eyed at the tabaxi. They were in the tavern blowing off some steam with a few drinks and a conversation or two. “You want what?” 

“Your help,” Taxi said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Br’aad could have melted at how awkward he was. “I need your help with Orianna.”

The half-elf looked into his cup and drank the alcohol. “What about her?” He asked. 

“She’s giving me a second chance at us. I want her to know that I still love her and that we can work.” Br’aad bit his tongue and forced a smile. “That’s great.” 

“Yeah, and I want to make tonight very special for her.” Taxi smile widened and he looked like a happy kitten. Br’aad felt his cheeks warm up. “Do you know how to play the piano?” 

He shrugged. “It’s not the best, but it’s decent.”

“Can you be the pianist for the night? I’ll pay you for it.” Taxi asked, turning his whole body and grabbing the blond by the arms and giving him wide, begging eyes. 

‘If he’s happy, I’m happy.’ Br’aad smiled again. “Yeah, sure. I can play for you and Orianna.”

Br’aad ordered himself two more drinks while Taxi bolted out of the tavern. More tears filled the cup more than the ale. 

He paid the bartender and went upstairs to the inn, stumbling a little bit and wiping his tears. On one of the beds, he saw Sylnan sharpening his daggers. The blond dragged his shoes across the wooden floors and flopped onto the bed beside him. 

“You okay, Br’aad?” His brother asked. Br’aad groaned. “Okay.” 

The blond picked his head up and fiddled with the blankets. “I want him to be happy, Sylnan.” He muttered. “I really do and I’ll be happy if he is too, but he doesn’t look twice at me. I don’t know what I should do.” 

“Is this about Taxi?” Asked his brother, still sharpening his blades. 

Br’aad nodded, feeling tears stabbing at his eyes. “He still loves Orianna. I feel hopeless now.” 

Sylnan set aside his daggers and focused his attention to the blond. “Then you’re not happy.” 

“What do you mean? If he’s happy, I’m-“

“No, you’re not happy.” Sylnan crosses his arms. “Yeah, you’re happy for him, but that doesn’t mean you’re happy.” He pokes his brother’s exposed chest. “Just go and tell him.”

Br’aad stood up quickly and began pacing the floor. “Oh, right, as if that’s going to make him break up with Orianna. _Taxi, I love you and I want you to tell me you love me back. Yeah, like that’s going to end up well.”_

He felt a hand on his wrist and saw his brother’s bandaged covered hand grabbing his wrist. “That’s not what I meant. Just sit down, relax a little. I know how you feel.” 

“No, it’s fine.” He jerked his arm away. “At least Katherine told you she loves you. I can’t get anything because he loves her more..” 

“Br’aad, you know that’s not true.”

The younger brother unwrapped his scarf from around his waist and wiped his tears. “I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but it doesn’t change the fact that they’re getting back together.” He takes a deep breath in and starts dragging himself out of the room. He chuckled humorlessly. “Besides, I’ll be happy if he’s happy.” 

* * *

Taxi came back to the tavern to get ready for his big night with Orianna. Br’aad put on another fake smile and helped Taxi get himself ready for her. He rambled a lot about her: her hair was soft and her horns always seemed to bring everything about her together. 

Br’aad wanted to run away and cry. 

“I hope she’ll want to dance with me,” Taxi said to the half-elf. “Although, it’s been awhile since I danced. I’m a little worried.”

“What if I help you?” He offered. “Get you nice and loose before she gets here?” 

The tabaxi’s ears perked up and Br’aad’s heart pumped another 100 beats or so. “Really? You would do that?” 

He nods and smiles. “Of course. You really want to impress her, right?” Taxi nodded. Br’aad stood up and held a hand out. “Well then, shall we dance Saxi.” He winked and Taxi rolled his eyes, taking his hand. 

As the mini lesson went on, Br’aad directed his paws to where they should be placed when dancing. He couldn’t stop the butterflies flying around his stomach and his red face as he moved the tabaxi’s paws over to his waist and intertwined their fingers with the other hand. 

“You’re quite experienced, Br’aad.” Taxi complimented. 

“I just like to dance.” And I want you to hold me like this some night. “It’s not that bad when you know what you’re doing.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t know what I’m doing.” The two giggled and pulled away for a second. It was nice, being close to him and imagining himself in Orianna’s place. 

“If he’s happy, I’m happy.”

“What was that, Br’aad?” Taxi stopped laughing, and the half-elf now realized he spoke his thoughts aloud. 

“I’m just happy you and Orianna are getting together.” He forced a smile.

Taxi grinned and hugged the blond. “Thank you, Br’aad. I’m glad you’re supportive of this.” 

Br’aad blinked away tears as Taxi walked out the door to wait for the tiefling in the tavern. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.” He croaked out. 

* * *

“Why’re you wearing a dress, Br’aad?” Sylnan asked, pointing to the light blue dress. The sleeves started from a little above his elbow and flowed from his wrists. There were silver sparkles and beads adorning the belt and most of the edges of the dress. 

“I just wanted to try it.” He said, brushing his long hair. “I just really like dresses, they feel nice.” 

“And it’s not because of something else?” Br’aad shook his head and set the brush aside. “Alright, good luck on your performance tonight bud.” 

He gave a quiet thanks to his brother before walking down stairs into the tavern. The lighting in the room was darker and the tavern wasn’t as crowded as it usually was. On the stage there was a piano. He looked towards the bar for Taxi and he recognized the tabaxi smiling and laughing with his love. 

He wanted to make this quick, so he skirted along the walls of the tavern and hurriedly walked onto the platform. He looked around the room and saw a few eyes on him. He gulped and sat himself at the piano, hands shaking in his lap. One foot on the pedal and both hands on the keys. He glanced at Taxi and saw the tabaxi giving him a thumbs up. 

He took a deep breath and straightened his back, clearing his throat as well. He pushed and pressed the white and black keys and a few seconds later, he started to sing. 

_“From the very first moment I met you, I was yours_

_Every part of me knew it_

_I’d never felt like that before.”_

He heard the chatter in the tavern beginning to quiet down. 

_“To the edge of the world I would go_

_If you'd only ask me to (ask me to)_

_And I wish you would_

_I wish that you would.”_

He glanced towards Taxi and Orianna again and they were already dancing. He looked back down at the keys hurriedly, tears stinging his eyes. 

_“But you can't love me like I want you to_

_And I don't want to face the truth_

_Loving you is like dancing without music_

_Loving you no I don't know why I do it_

_Loving you is so hard it leaves me with bruises_

_Loving you is like dancing without music_

_Dancing without music.”_

The sound of chairs scooting back against the wood floor and a few footsteps later. Br’aad pushed on. He couldn’t look now.

_“And there nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To truly be yours_

_When you touch me I swear it's like heaven_

_But I'm left at the doors_

_And there's nothing I can do or say_

_To change your mind or numb the pain_

_I know you'll never feel the way that I do_

_And I'm getting tired of night like this_

_Spinning on the precipice_

_'Cause you can't love me like I wish you would_

_Loving you is like dancing without music_

_Loving you, no, I don't know why I do it_

_Loving you is so hard, it leaves me with bruises_

_Loving you is like dancing without music_

_Dancing without_

_But you can't love me like I want you to_

_And I don't want to face the truth.”_

He picked his head up and looked amongst the dancing crowd. Everyone looked happy and content. He looked in the middle and saw Orianna’s head resting on Taxi’s chest, the tabaxi resting his chin on top of her head. He was smiling and holding her close. 

He slowed the rhythm a bit as he continued watching the couple dance, tears streaming down his face. 

_“Loving you is like dancing without music_

_Loving you no I don't know why I do it_

_Loving you is so hard, it leaves me with bruises_

_Loving you is like dancing without music.”_

He didn’t bother staying around for the applause. As soon as his foot was off the pedal and his fingers off the keys, he pushed the bench back and walked out of the building, wiping away tears. “He’s happy, he’s happy, he’s happy..”


End file.
